Winlist
As of Updated: Wednesday, January 9, 2019 Symbol Key ʘ CBS network Ͼ Cumulus Media ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio ❣ iHeart network Color Key Green = Enter daily. Yellow = Use points for extra entries. Red = Enter once. White = Use points only. TRIVIA KLOS, KOLA, KCAL & KABC ---- Blockbuster Forbidden Forest In 2017's "Smurfs: The Lost Village", which forest do the Smurfs travel through to find the lost village? Bookworm Schindler's List Which book includes "Whoever saves one life, saves the world entire."? Classic Rock University of Minnesota What university did Bob Dylan briefly attend? Get Your Game On Star Trek Bridge Crew What is the title of the "Star Trek" game for PlayStation VR? Healthy Knowledge Cortisol What is the primary hormone that has a role in stress adaptation? Sports Trivia Carlos Correa Who was the starting shortstop for the American League in the 2017 All Star Game? Superhero Trivia Deadpool Which film has the leading character being the subject of a rogue experiment? TV Trivia Red What color are the robes that the handmaids must wear in "The Handmaid's Tale"? KOLA 99.9 FM 909-798-5600 www.kolafm.com/contests/ Listen & Win Bonus Codes *Free Gas for a Year: ?' *KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie: '? *01/04 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: FREE GAS FILL-UP *01/07 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: LAS VEGAS ----Advantage Club *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *'KOLA's Friday At Work Freebie | Celine Dion' at The Colosseum at Caesars Palace Age21+Ends: 01/11/2019 4:10 PM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Free Gas for a Year' Ends: 02/01/2019 5:00 PM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT KCAL 96.7 'ROCKS!' 909-431-4967 www.kcalfm.com/contests/Listen & Win Bonus Codes *Daily Bonus Code: '''ORANGE' *01/03 Weekly eMail Bonus Code: DISTURBED ----KCAL Nation *WAR at Star of Desert Arena in Primm, Nevada 12pm Rriday December 7th Ends: 01/10/2019 8:00 AM PT *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 1/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *$5,000 Super Squares Ends: 01/31/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 6/17/2019 8:00 AM PT *Hootie and the Blowfish With Special Guest Barenaked Ladies "Group therapy Tour" June 23rd at FivePoint Amphitheater Ends: 6/17/2019 8:00 AM PT KLOS 95.5 FM Ͼ Text to 62582 +1-800-955-5567 (955-KLOS) Listen & Win Contests Ͼ Cumulus Media Text to 95819 +1-916-572-4054 * 6am = '?' * 9am = '?' * Noon = '?' * 3pm = '?' ----VIP contests/prizes *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes 4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT KKGO 105.1 'Go Country' 866-479-1051 gocountry105.com/contests On Air trivia games survey refer a friend *Secret Password: '?' *Weekly Bonus Code: '''KEYBOARD' *Weekly Email Bonus Code: KEYBOARD ----contests/prizes *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Justin Moore * Pacific Amphitheater at the OC Fair on July 14th Ends: 01/13/2019 11:59 PM PT *Ryan Hurd * at the Troubadour on Thursday, January 17th Ends: 01/13/2019 11:59 PM PT *Monster Jam * Angel Stadium in 2019: Jan. 12th, Feb. 2nd, Feb. 9th, Feb. 10th, Feb. 23rd and Feb. 24th. Ends: 01/13/2019 11:59 PM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes '''4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT KABC 790 AM 'News, Talk, Evolved' Ͼ 866-479-1051 kabc.listenernetwork.com/asp2/contests.aspx trivia games survey refer a friend Ͼ Cumulus Media ----contests/prizes *Win a YETI Hopper Portable Cooler! Ends: 01/11/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Nutri Ninja Bowl Duo! Ends: 1/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Family Ski Escape Sweepstakes 4-day, 3-night vacation for 4 at a cozy ski lodge in beautiful Aspen, Colorado Ends: 01/14/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win $325 Quick Cash! * Ends: 01/16/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Google Home! ' Ends: 01/18/2019 12:00 AM *'Win a Fisher-Price Think & Learn Smart Cycle! ' Ends: 01/21/2019 8:00 AM *'Win an Oculus Rift + Touch Virtual Reality System! ' Ends: 01/23/2019 7:55 AM PT *Enter to Win $100 Cash! Ends: 01/25/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $100 Starbucks Gift Card! Ends: 01/25/2019 9:50 AM PT *'Win a Fisher-Price Imaginext DC Super Friends Batbot Xtreme! ' Ends: 01/28/2019 8:31 AM PT *'Win a Blink XT Home Security Camera System! ' Ends: 01/30/2019 8:37 AM PT *Win a Stainless Steel 20 oz YETI Tumbler! Ends: 02/01/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1 oz. bottle of Kate Spade in Full Bloom Eau de Parfum! Ends: 02/04/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a Betsey Johnson Becoming Betsey Floral Necklace! Ends: 02/06/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a 1.7 oz. bottle of BURBERRY London Eau de Toilette for Men! Ends: 02/08/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Apple iPad mini 4 128GB! ' Ends: 02/11/2019 10:14 AM PT *'Win a Ring Stick Up HD Security Camera! ' Ends: 02/13/2019 12:00 AM PT *Win a $500 Amazon Gift Card! * Ends: 02/15/2019 10:19 AM PT *Win The Art of Shaving 5-Piece Travel Kit! * Ends: 02/18/2019 12:00 AM PT *'Win an Echo Look! ' Ends: 02/20/2019 12:00 AM PT iHeart 1K All Day iHeart 1K Payday! - (Real 92.3 Makin' Money Moves, Alt 98.7, 99.1 KGGI Break the Bank, win-1000-cash-to-pay-344884/ KIIS FM $1,000 CASH to Pay Your Bills, Cash on KOST 103.5, MyFM 104.3 Easy Money daily bonus online entry, et cetera) 7A-7P at about :20 after [http://iheartmedia.g.aug.me/amoe Text keyword to '''200200' for chance at $1000 Wednesday rotating the Tuesday list up one - wiz predicts 3 ?' (stooopid Newfies early):applause: 4 '? (early eastern) 5 ?''' (early central) 6 '''YOGA (early mountain) 7 FUNNY 8 JAVA 9 KAZOO 10 OFFICE 11 MONEY ' 12 '''YOGA ' 1 '''FUNNY 2 JAVA 3 KAZOO 4 OFFICE 5 MONEY 6 YOGA ?=possible keyword, !=verified keyword, PST=Pacific Standard Time, EST=Eastern Standard time, et cetera... 72881 2019 ̳Ԙ Entercom Radio National Cash Contest (rules) - Variously promoted as Cash Cow, Walking Around Money, Workday Payday, et cetera. Each Contest Day (Weekdays only:Monday – Friday, excluding weekends) participating Stations will announce a Contest keyword each hour from 7:00am-6:59pm local Station time. Text that keyword to 72881 or enter online at http://entercomcontest.com/ one entry per phone number. Automated response does NOT disqualify. Must be age 18+. Ends 02/01/2019 6:59pm PT Response by +1-678-208-8198 ̳Ԙ KAMP 97.1 $1000 National Text Contest TEXT TO 72881 *07:1 STUFF *08:1 NAPKIN *09:1 ?' *10:1 '? *11:1 ?' *12:1 '? *01:1 ?' *02:1 '? *03:1 ?' *04:1 '? *05:1 ?' *06:1 '? Califonia Stations: ! = 72881 text contest active Los Angeles *! KAMP-FM, https://amp.radio.com/contests, 877-971-4487 (HITS) *KAMP-HD2, https://wearechannelq.radio.com/contests *KCBS-FM, https://931jackfm.radio.com/contests, 866-931-5225 (JACK) *KNX-AM, http://knx1070.radio.com/categories/contests, [[]] *KROQ-FM, https://kroq.radio.com/contests, 800-520-1067 *KTWV-FM, https://947thewave.radio.com/contests, 800-520-9283 (WAVE) San Bernadino-Riverside *! KFRG-FM, ! https://kfrog.radio.com/categories/contests, 888-431-3764 *KXFG-FM, http://kfrog.com San Diego *KBZT-FM, http://alt949radio.com, 833-272-1949 *! KBZT-HD2, http://bobsd.radio.com/cash, 619-718-7149 *KBZT-HD3, https://alt949.radio.com/hd3/glow_radio *KSON-FM, https://kson.radio.com/contests, 833-287-1037 *! KWFN-FM, https://973thefansd.radio.com/contests, 833-288-0973 *KWFN-HD2, https://player.radio.com/listen/station/the-angry-playlist *KXSN-FM, http://sunny981sd.com *KXSN-HD2, http://smoothjazzsd.com *KYXY-FM, http://kyxy.radio.com/ San Francisco-Oakland-San Jose *KCBS-AM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KFRC-FM, http://kcbs.radio.com *KGMZ-FM, http://www.957thegame.com/ *KITS-FM, http://alt1053.radio.com/ *KLLC-FM, http://radioalice.com *KLLC-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRBQ-FM, http://www.Q102SF.com Palm Springs *KQPS-FM, http://wearechannelq.com Sacramento *KIFM-AM, http://www.espn1320.net/ *KKDO-FM, http://www.radio947.net/ *KKDO-HD2, http://wearechannelq.com *KRXQ-FM, http://www.krxq.net *KSEG-FM, http://www.eagle969.com/ *KSFM-FM, http://ksfm.radio.com/ *KUDL-FM, http://www.endonline.com Also see: *winr.disneywizard.com *SlickDeals.net Radio *866-246-8923 92.3 KRRL 'Real 92' real923la.com/contests/ *866-931-5225 93.1 KCBS ʘ 'Jack FM' real923la.com/contests/ *909-431-4967 96.7 KCAL 'ROCKS!' kcalfm.com/contests/ *877-971-4487 97.1 KAMP 'Amp Radio' amp.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ (971-HITS) *800-782-7987 98.7 KYSR 'Alt 98.7' contests alt987fm.com/contests Text: 22987 *909-798-5600 99.9 KOLA kolafm.com/contests/ *800-232-5784 101.1 KRTH 'K-EARTH' kearth101.cbslocal.com/category/contests/ *800-520-1027 102.7 KIIS ❣ fm 'KISS FM' kiisfm.com/contests Text: 41027 *800-929-5678 103.5 KOST ❣ 'KOST 103.5' kost1035.iheart.com/contests Text: 200200 (national) **KOST Private Holiday Party (12/6) (Online Contest #4) Ends 23:59 12/5 *866-544-6936 104.3 KBIG ❣ 'MyFM 104.3' www.1043myfm.com/contests Text: 31043 *866-479-1051 105.1 KKGO 'Go Country' gocountry105.com/contests *818-520-1059 105.9 KPWR 'Power 106' contests power106.com/contests *800-520-1067 106.7 KROQ ʘ 'World Famous' kroq.radio.com/categories/contests *[[]] TV *[ ] KCBS 2.1 losangeles.cbslocal.com/tag/contest/ **'?' Holidays at the DISNEYLAND® Resort Giveaway *[ ] KNBC 4.1 www.nbclosangeles.com/on-air/contests/ *[ ] KTLA 5.1 ktla.com/category/contests/ 515151 **'?' & ?''' KOST 103.5 Holiday Kick-Off private Party 12/06 at Disney California Adventure® **?' text to 515151 or ktla.com/giftcard *[ ] KABC 7.1 abc7.com/promotions/ *[ ] KCAL 9.1 contests kcalfm.com/contests/ **'?' KCAL9 Evening News Contest (10pm-11pm): Celebrate the Holidays at DISNEYLAND® Resort. *[ ] KTTV 11.1 contests foxla.com/contests/ **'?' Getaway to the Disneyland Resort *[ ] KDOC 56 contests www.kdoc.tv/dofun/contests/ ---- Contributors: Please highlight Keywords bold within brackets of three apostrophes - '''BOLD' do not use A thousand thanks for your contributions. Phone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | —GTA-IJ-Ph-RCT) 19:37, October 25, 2017 (UTC)